My new variety of rose plant was discovered by me at Richmond, Ind., in December 1971 as a sport of the rose plant Gemini (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,728). Because of the distinctive and attractive color of this flower, it was promptly taken by me for propagation and successive generations of the resulting plant propagated by budding and grown in greenhouse at Richmond, Ind., have demonstrated that its novel color characteristics are firmly fixed and hold true. Propagation of this new rose plant by budding at Hamilton City, Calif., has also shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true and are firmly fixed.